world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041414-Beau-Ryspor
12:16 -- gregariousTroubadour GT unblocked chessAficionado CA at 00:16 -- 12:16 CA: Oh, have you come to your senses?... 12:17 GT: ~Yov need to ʃTOP.~ 12:17 CA: apparantly not... 12:17 CA: What do I need to stop? Stop you from being cursed and taken advantage of?... 12:18 GT: ~Yov are ʃpreading LIEʃ and ʃEDITION. Yov are TVRNING MY FRIENDʃ AGAINʃT ME. Yov continve to perʃiʃt in yovr RIDICVLOVʃ tale.~ 12:18 CA: Ryspor, they wouldn't believe me if it wasn't true... 12:18 GT: ~And I ʃtill don't know WHY yov wovld do ʃomething like thiʃ.~ 12:18 CA: All the evidence is there, but you refuse to see it... 12:19 GT: ~What did I DO, or, or ʃAY, or TELL ʃOMEONE? WHY are yov hvrting me like thiʃ?~ 12:19 GT: ~I thovght we were FRIENDʃ.~ 12:20 CA: Are you familliar with a concept of tough love?... 12:20 GT: ~THIʃ Iʃ NOT TOVGH LOVE.~ 12:20 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ a concentrated ATTACK on my attempt to finally find HAPPINEʃʃ, for once.~ 12:21 CA: I understand it hurts, but when it's over you will thank me... 12:21 CA: Ryspor you have not found happiness, you found a curse... 12:21 CA: But, you know what?... 12:21 CA: I have an idea... 12:21 CA: How about you go over the details of your adventure... 12:22 CA: from the time you left Leon's cave... 12:22 CA: You know, prove me wrong... 12:22 GT: ~What wovld that accompliʃh, exactly?~ 12:22 CA: If I am wrong, I will sincerely apologize, wish your romance well, and I'll even send a gift for the ceremony... 12:23 GT: ~No matter what I ʃay, yov'll jvʃt twiʃt it to fvrther yovr own argvment.~ 12:23 CA: Well, if you're so sure it's true love, show me the facts... 12:23 CA: I promise, I will do nothing of the sort... 12:23 GT: ~Give me one reaʃon I ʃhovld believe that.~ 12:24 CA: I am from a very high class family, I was raised being told to stick to my word, and I do... 12:24 CA: I may be a liar, but I never make a promise I don't intend to keep... 12:25 GT: ~Fine.~ 12:26 GT: ~Where ʃhall I ʃtart, hmm?~ 12:26 CA: Try, when you left for the Empress's castle... 12:31 GT: ~The jovrney waʃ largely vneventfvl. We ʃwam a good wayʃ, vntil we came vpon ʃpireʃ of lava rock, no dovbt to keep intrvderʃ ovt. It'ʃ qvite an ingeniovʃ method of doing ʃo, really; it mvʃt ʃave a fortvne in gvard'ʃ ʃalarieʃ. ʃhortly after, the Empreʃʃ ʃent ovt an envoy, inviting vʃ to an evening of feaʃting and gameʃ in order to help pvt aʃide ovr differenceʃ. We arrived at the ʃpire, and were le 12:31 GT: d into the Empreʃʃ' chamber, where ʃhe welcomed vʃ and expreʃʃed her fervent hope that we wovld enjoy ovr time here. I can remember it perfectly. Her voice iʃ like the ʃweeteʃt honey. Then, we were led into the grand dining hall, where I waʃ told the Empreʃʃ had reqveʃted I take the ʃeat of honor next to her. I waʃ natvrally thrilled, of covrʃe, and went over right away. After a ʃmall pavʃe, ʃhe i 12:31 GT: nqvired if ʃhe covld hold my hand. ʃhe ʃaid ʃhe hadn't tovched anyone in a long time. ʃhe ʃeemʃ ʃo lonely...~ 12:32 CA: ((woah)) 12:32 GT: ~Then YOV ʃtarted peʃtering me.~ 12:33 CA: I see... 12:33 CA: and there are no details you are leaving out? You are not lying through omission?... 12:34 GT: ~None. I have told yov exactly what happened, from the moment we left the caʃtle to the preʃent day.~ 12:35 CA: Then I will hope you are telling the truth... 12:35 GT: ~I am.~ 12:35 CA: From everything you have told me, while I still my suspicions... 12:36 CA: and I do still feel the whole situation is fishy, I am forced to believe you for the moment... 12:36 GT: ~THANK yov.~ 12:36 CA: careful, you begin to speak like Balish... 12:37 CA: If you do that, I will be lead to believe you are crazy for other reasons... 12:37 GT: ~How immenʃely comforting.~ 12:37 CA: I am joking... 12:38 CA: I will speak to you later Ryspor... 12:38 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:38 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:38 --